Princess of London and the Duke
by Catherine Morgan
Summary: Things do not go to plan once the Princess becomes in charge of the country. How does a woman keep her authority and keep the man she loves feeling in charge of her? Can the Princess be the ruler both the people and her husband can be proud of? Or will the King finally return home from the Holy Land and give her back the life she loved?
1. Chapter 1

Princess of London and the Duke

A.N Part Two of Duchess of London as I couldn't go on with it once she became a Princess and Guy was also given a title. I am going to try and slow this one down a little rather than six chapters at a time.

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Robin Hood.

Guy of Gisborne had his own concerns as he marched into London to fight the Prince. His wife had not returned and neither had the Captain and that meant trouble as far as he was concerned. There would be no mercy for the Prince as far as he was concerned; he would be killed and he was going to be the one to do it. The Prince was better to him dead for all manner of reasons including the safety of his amazing wife; there was his succession to think about and the safety of his future children.

When they arrived in London it seemed as though the Prince had been expecting the army. Sir Guy steadied his horse and insisted upon being on the front line, which gained him respect for the first time from his men.

"Go home Sir Guy of…"

"I'm a Duke! I demand access to the palace and the surrender of Prince John; the throne belongs to the Princess in the King's absence by order of his majesty. She is your regent and you have no right to keep her prisoner!" declared the Duke.

Prince John looked out of his tower window and saw his cousin's husband raging at his gate. He had no idea that the battle would be so close but he refused to show fear. Richard's men were more than he expected and he certainly didn't expect the Sheriff of Nottingham to be on Guy's side after all he had done. Perhaps his cause was truly lost?

"I have every right! That proclamation was false and a lie! My brother would never insult me by putting a woman over me! Especially your wife Gisborne! Surely a man as cruel as you is capable of keeping his wife in order?" asked Prince John.

The famous Gisborne temper surfaced and he ordered the attack forward just as Robin and his men arrived. Robin shook his head as he dismounted his horse as he tried to find a way into the safest place in the country in order to save the Princess.

"Very kind of him to distract the rest of the men while we break in and free his cousin," commented Much.

"He's a fool and that temper of his will be the death of him; if he dies Rose will struggle to lead this land," added Robin.

"What are you saying?" asked John.

"That we need to free her and then join the battle; she needs him alive and God help us so do we for the same reason. I'm ready to forgive him," replied Robin.

It wasn't easy breaking into the Palace and running up the stairs to rescue Princess Rose and the Queen Mother; but with John's brute strength and some encouragement from the Queen Mother, he managed to break down the door with his strength and free the royal women.

"Oh thank you big bear!" commented the Queen Mother.

Robin looked anxiously at Rose and dragged her to the royal armoury for protective body armour so that she could get to the battle and help him save her husband before it was too late. Rose looked out of the window and struggled to find Guy in the chaos of battle but Robin pulled her away from the window and passed her everything that she needed to stay alive.

"You have to get to Guy and so do I. There was something else the King gave me in the Holy Land but I was loathed to give it to him until I saw what you see now," explained Robin, handing over Guy's pardon.

Rose broke the seal and read the pardon. Part of her was angry with Robin for keeping it from her husband for so long but part of her understood his reasoning.

"Thank you Robin; that must have been hard for you," she confessed.

"This whole situation is hard for me your highness. After what he did in the Holy Land I didn't want him to get married and I certainly didn't want him on the throne but that is not the same man and that has everything to do with you. If you can turn Sir Guy of Gisborne into a Duke that fights for Richard; you can fix this country," informed Robin.

He turned to leave as Rose finally dressed for battle as best she could. Before they reached the door to leave the castle Rose made Robin a promise.

"Hear me Robin; I will personally reward you for everything you have done for this country and my family. It must have been hard for you to return to the Holy Land," she sympathised.

"What Gisborne did to me was unforgivable but what he is doing for you and England I can't fault him. I'll never love another like Marian," declared Robin.

Robin tried to protect the Princess as they raged into the battle. He didn't expect Rose to be so violent against the Prince's men and it was clear that Prince John did not expect her to have escaped the tower as he saw her fight her way to her husband.

"No! I locked her away! Traitor!" snapped Prince John.

His mother arranged for John and a few other soldiers to take her son into custody. She did not appreciate being locked up for several weeks because of her son no matter who he claimed to be. Murder did not cross her mind but she had him tied up and restrained while she checked the state of the battle outside the palace.

"Tell them big bear! Tell them the Prince is off the throne!" she ordered.

On the battlements Rose eventually fell into place with Guy, who was eager to protect his wife and future ruler of England in the King's absence. He reached out to her and pulled her to safety as he fought off more knights.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Robin freed me and the Queen Mother! I think she is still in the…" began Rose.

John's outcry was heard across the battle before she could ask Guy to help her get her Aunt to safety away from the palace and her cousin.

"THE PRINCE HAS BEEN TAKEN. BOW TO YOUR PRINCESS!"

The fighting stopped and Prince John was dragged onto the tower tied up and gagged for the world to see. There came the sound of weapons dropping and an instant surrender from the Prince's men and many turned to Rose and Guy with a bended knee.

"Hail Princess!"

Robin led Rose back into the palace. The Queen Mother placed her own crown on her head and gestured to the throne. Guy stood awkwardly by the doors but the Queen Mother hadn't forgotten him as she gestured to what was once her seat and provided him with a less grand crown but a crown nevertheless.

"Your Grace," she added.

Rose smiled welcomingly at her husband; once again they were together and they were both safe from Prince John, who was brought before them and caused Rose's smile to falter completely at the very sight of him.

As for her husband the Duke; he gripped the sides of his chair so much that his knuckles turned white and Rose placed a comforting hand on his knee but did not speak to him directly. She was focused on him and wondering what the best course of action was to punish him for everything that he had done.

The Queen mother placed her hand on the Princess' shoulder as a silent plea for her to be merciful. Despite what he had done and how he had treated his family and country he was still her son and she couldn't stand for any harm to come to him.

"Clear the room please," commanded Princess Rose.

There was an awkward silence and more shuffling than following orders.

"I wish to privately deal with this matter!" she commanded.

No one had ever heard Rose raise her voice apart from the Duke sat next to her, who assumed that he was exempt from her command but she pointed at the door in order for him to follow.

"I won't be long," she assured.

"You promised me…" began the Duke.

The Queen Mother led out Guy to the corridor in order to wait for Rose to pass her sentence onto her cousin the Prince, who was quite anxious as he had never seen his cousin so sure of herself and in a position of power.

"Sweet, dearest cousin please, you must understand the pressure…" began Prince John.

"The pressure was offered to be lifted from you peacefully; you locked me and your mother away, forced this land into civil war and are responsible for the deaths of hundreds of men. You are a traitor to me and to Richard. If I keep you here this land is not safe and neither am I. You have given me no choice but to arrest you. I meet with advisors and other most trusted men and women in the morning until a decision is made you will remain locked up," ordered the Princess.

Prince John was taken away kicking and attempting to scream the palace down but he was no match for the palace guards who detested serving under him for so many years. The Queen Mother appeared looking concerned and the Princess' husband appeared with his arms folded and looking most put out.

"I had to speak to him alone; I wanted to frighten him while we decide what to do with him; together as a family and as royalty," explained Rose.

The Queen Mother looked relieved as Guy rolled his eyes and realized that it was part of her plan to lord over the Prince.

"Very wise of you my dear," complimented the Queen Mother.

"I welcome your input of course Aunt and I understand how hard this situation must be for you…" started Rose.

"Ask Richard what you should do with him. Make him sweat while we wait for an answer," suggested the Duke, going to his wife's side.

"I understand my love what you want more than anything but we have to be careful. I want Robin formerly of Locksley here in the morning with his men and we will decide between us what is to be done with John," explained the Princess.

The Queen Mother covered her mouth to stop her tears. The Princess was torn between comforting her and answering her husband's frustrated growl but she turned first to Guy, as the Queen Mother left the room sobbing.

"You're a leader now…" began Guy.

"I am a diplomatic ruler and as such I welcome the opinions of others including you; I know what you would ask of Richard and I don't blame you but we have to do things right," added Rose.

"What about what is right for us?" asked Guy.

Rose knew that her husband needed a lot of work in order to become royalty and think like a royal. It was one thing giving him a title and the crown but it was another granting him the mind and persona of one.

"Darling you have to trust me," pleaded Rose.

"What choice do I have your highness?" asked Guy, sarcastically.

"Don't be like that; we're equals in this…" she started.

Guy gestured to her crown and shook his head.

"All evidence to the contrary!" he snapped, turning away.

Rose found herself not acting the way she should. A frustrated sigh and the stamp of her foot made it clear that she was quite displeased with her husband and the way he was reacting to her new command.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood BBC.

It was a grand room where the Duke laid his head but it was lacking in company; the company of his wife if he was honest. When exactly was he supposed to make love to her if he wasn't allowed to sleep in the same bed as her? Who was going to tend to him in the night when he was alone? He thought his dark, lonely, terrifying nights were over but now he would have to face them alone once again and the idea made him uncomfortable.

He was still angry with her for sending him outside like some bad dog rather than the man she loved and for not taking him up on his offer of asking the King what they should do with him in hopes that he would want him dead for the sake of his family and England. The Duke walked over to his window in a state of undress and looked out of the oval shaped window and remembered the nights at Locksley when the Princess was just his wife and argued with him about treatment for his problems.

The Princess was having similar issues as she stood in a silk nightgown with her arms around herself after she had been undressed by an army of ladies in waiting. She was alone in her bedchamber but she was a married woman and had more practice of being a wife than a ruler as she never expected that she would be in line for the throne with two male cousins standing before her.

She was concerned about Guy and how he left her that night; she was also concerned about how he would cope at night without her. She was the Princess and she wanted to sleep with her husband and believed that she had the right to do as she pleased as royalty. With that in mind she slipped on a robe and began her journey to Guy's room; whenever a servant asked her if there was anything they could do for her, she simply shook her head and smiled warmly at them.

The knock on the door stopped Guy getting into bed with a heavy heart and some nervousness about the night ahead. He opened the door and was quite relieved when he saw Rose and quickly stepped aside for her.

"I can't sleep; not with things the way they are between us. Please don't be angry with me," she pleaded.

"How can I be angry with you? I've missed you," admitted Guy, putting his arms around her.

Rose sighed with relief at his touch and wrapped her arms around her husband in response. It had been a challenging few days for them and they had hardly seen each other before the battle as Rose had been taken to the tower for two days.

"Did I wake you?" asked Rose.

"How can I sleep without my wife?" he asked.

"I'm not asking you to," she replied.

Rose held his hand as they walked towards the large bed. It took up most of the space in that part of the room and had deep red curtains around it.

"I like your gown," commented Guy, as she slid out of it and got into bed.

"It feels a bit strange," she admitted.

Guy reached out and ran his hand down her gown. He had nothing like that for her back in Locksley when she married him; everything was cotton and a little course but she had taken to it as though she was born to village life. However, Guy found her most appealing in her new nightwear as it was soft and made him feel much closer to her.

"It does me good to see you back in clothes that suit your birth-right; I don't feel like I have failed you anymore. I fought for this," he explained.

"I know and I can't thank you enough," she added.

"What's my reward?" he asked.

Rose thought of the pardon that Robin had given her and was tempted to get up and get it but decided against telling him the truth. If she told Guy that Robin had kept it from them for days after his return, there were sure to be more problems between them. So she decided to leave it for a few days and make out that a rider came and gave it to her.

"What more could you possibly want Guy? You've come so far…" she began.

"I want you to go through with my plan for punishing the Prince; appeal to Richard and have him beheaded," added Guy.

Rose sat up in the bed and sighed.

"Guy I can't do that," she complained.

"Why not? He locked you and your Aunt up and declared civil war. As an acting ruler you will have to compensate all those men's families on both sides. It has cost the realm and you still have bruises on your arms. I'd petition him myself if I wasn't worried that he would kill me on sight for my previous crimes; he mentioned nothing in that proclamation about a pardon," explained Guy.

Rose drummed her fingers on her knee in order to try and think of a way to appease her husband. There was still the matter of the meeting she intended on having in the morning to discuss what was the best cause of action.

"John's crimes against crown and country are many and I truly believe he is a danger to this land if he remains but I don't have the power to have him killed. Richard would never forgive me if I put John to death without consulting him first or giving him the option to punish him while he is still King. I have a better idea; we send John to the Holy Land," suggested Rose.

Guy glared at her.

"You're sending him on holiday?" he asked.

"I'm sending him to the King to receive judgement and getting him away from us and this country. At the same time I am keeping Richard involved with protecting this land while he is away by giving him the opportunity to do the right thing. I will send the outlaws with him to track down Richard and make sure he doesn't escape," replied Rose.

Guy rolled his eyes believing his wife too kind towards the man who had almost killed her and imprisoned her. However, he was worried about the strain on their marriage if he argued with her further. She had listened to him and reached a compromise and no man could have asked for more from a woman with a lot of responsibility.

"Guy?" asked Rose, noticing that he was not too impressed.

"Both me and England are going to have to become accustomed to your fair minded ways," he replied.

The next morning the Queen Mother was surprised to find Rose in her own quarters as she had heard several reports that she had gone to be with Guy. Instead she was part-way through dressing but happy to receive her Aunt so early in the day.

"Don't be shy Eleanor," she encouraged.

"Thank you your highness. Are you almost ready? Robin and his men are here," informed Eleanor.

"I am; if his Grace is awake ask him to seat them without me. Make sure they are fed," added Rose.

Eleanor smiled warmly at Rose, who looked confused as to why her Aunt looked so fondly at her as she had her crown placed upon her.

"You're doing Richard proud," she added.

"I'm just trying to do right by England and this family; we have all been through quite enough these past few years and it is time we reached some order. I'll have no more lands being taxed at the expense of the less fortunate and I want the families of the battle compensated," ordered Rose.

Queen Eleanor continued to smile and hugged the Princess.

"Spoken like a true Queen of England," she said, softly.

Rose made her way to the throne room where Guy and the outlaws were waiting for her and her decision about what to do with Prince John. She nodded at them all in turn and accepted her husband's hand as she sat down.

"Thank you for joining us gentlemen. Now I know I said that the matter was up for discussion and it still is but I'd like to put forward my own proposal first. I want to send the Prince to the Holy Land to meet the King's judgement," declared Rose.

Queen Eleanor waited nervously by the door to hear the reaction from the outlaws. She saw them nodding and felt relieved that Prince John would be safe and judged fairly by her other son.

"If that is your wish; why are we here?" asked Robin.

"I need men I can trust to make sure that he gets there in one piece and directly to Richard," ordered Rose.

Robin turned away from her and Guy was about to get to his feet to make him face them but Rose gently placed her hand on his knee.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you Robin…" she added.

"I'm not going. Alan, John and Much can go without me," interrupted Robin.

His men tried to convince and argue with him but Robin would not go back to the Holy Land. It was bad enough revisiting the memory of his dead wife the first time; England was safe and he had no interest of seeing the life leave Marian's eyes again.

"I'm sure they can manage without you…Locksley," added the Duke.

Even Rose looked at him in surprise but Robin assumed it was due to the pardon he had been given but he noticed Rose's surprise and suspected that she had not yet told him about the pardon for reasons he did not know.

"I have no use for a village like Locksley now that I am here; it might as well go to someone who knows what they're doing," added Guy.

Robin smirked at him.

"And how do you think Vasey will feel about that your Grace?" he asked.

"If he has an issue he can take it up with me. Call it your reward," replied Guy.

Robin was tempted to be smart but decided against not thanking him for giving him back his home and bowed his head slightly.

"As you wish; now if you don't mind I have a village to run," added Robin.

Rose permitted Robin to leave and turned back to the remaining outlaws with a sigh. She hoped that they were willing to help her one last time.

"I promise you that I'll reward you upon your return," explained Rose.

"Do you think three of us is enough your highness?" asked Much.

The man was nervous and Rose could tell; Guy rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I will join you myself if it will ease your mind," he offered.

Much and Alan shook their heads repeatedly and Rose fought the urge to laugh but managed to wave off the awkwardness between the men.

"Oh come now; you are three fighters and my cousin isn't exactly the strongest of men. I have every faith in you," she informed.

Prince John was shocked when he was released from the tower until he was placed in irons and met either side by an outlaw and his cousin and mother.

"What are you going to do to me?" he half cried.

"I'm sending you to Richard. He is the King and you have sinned against him more than us. I believe it is he who should decide your fate not I," replied Rose.

Prince John smirked at her.

"You're not so different from me; getting another to do what you are too scared to," he mocked.

"You have no idea what would happen to you if it were left to me and my husband. You're right as the only reason I haven't done any of those things is because I don't want to upset Richard; this way you can explain to him your treason," explained Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood BBC.

Rose and Guy were relieved to watch the ship with Prince John on board sail away from them and the country with three former outlaws, who would receive their dues once they returned without him.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing," doubted Rose.

Guy gently massaged his wife's shoulder in comfort. It wasn't his first thought when it came to dealing with Prince John but the more he thought about it and how Richard would react to his brother locking away both his mother and the Princess; it seemed that sending him to the Holy Land was a grand idea.

"I'm sure Richard will understand my dear," he soothed.

"And the people?" asked Rose.

"He is gone; they will see you as merciful but not to be messed with. Some would rather die than go to the Holy Land. You have set a great example," replied Guy.

They returned to the palace and Rose decided around three days later to give her husband the pardon she had received from Robin. He looked at it suspiciously at first as though he couldn't believe what he had been given.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"You're free Guy; free to live your life with me without worrying about what will happen if Richard returns. If he does return he will thank us for what we have done and probably make our eldest his heir," replied Rose, smiling.

Guy did not act how Rose expected. He cast the paper aside and sighed; he gently kissed her on the cheek before leaving for the rest of the day, leaving his wife and Princess confused as to why he seemed so distant and unhappy with his pardon from the King; she had hoped that it would ease some of his pain but instead seemed to cause him further distress.

Guy would never be free. He loved his wife but no matter how caring she was or how many times she got up in the night with him; he felt she would never understand how he felt about his actions in the Holy Land. Now that he had met Rose he simply wished that he had let her live, perhaps struck her to the ground but nothing more but he didn't deal with rejection well. He missed dinner that evening and was found not by his wife but by her Aunt the Queen Mother, who he stood up for in the grounds of the palace and bowed out of sheer habit.

"You don't need to bow so low Guy; we are family and royalty after all," said Eleanor.

"Forgive me," he started.

"Rose is worried about you; she says that Richard pardoned you and you left her. We can't figure it out," explained Eleanor.

Guy took a deep breath. It was almost the end of the day and he hadn't explained to Rose why he had reacted the way he did.

"The King might pardon me and decide not to punish me but I will never forgive myself for what I did. I killed a man's wife that day and he saved mine from Prince John. I'd have killed him if it was me; if anyone killed my wife and then married I would destroy them both," confessed Guy.

Eleanor looked patiently at the newly titled Duke.

"And you think Robin didn't think about those things? He is a human being; he wanted revenge of course but there were more important things at hand when you fell in love again, you feel in love with a member of the royal family. If he murdered her it would be more than murder it would have been treason and he would have lost favour with Richard and I. If I had known about you and Rose I too would have opposed your union but a part of me is glad that I was in the tower. You are good for each other and good to each other," added Eleanor.

Guy ran his hand through his hair and looked towards the palace, where he was quite convinced that his wife was looking for him. He could picture her in her gown and crown searching the rooms and kindly asking the servants to keep their eyes peeled for him. As the primary ruler she had enough to worry about without wondering where her husband was. What if she needed his help?

"I will always be good to her. I would never hurt her but I wish Richard would change his proclamation. I understand his need to put England under the care of a member of his family but that is what I am by marriage," informed Guy.

Eleanor frowned at him.

"Is that what this is all about? Your wife is above you and it has dented your pride?" she asked.

"I am a man your majesty. I just want what is owed to me. I have no idea where I stand with Richard even now," replied Guy.

"So why not tell Rose all of this?" asked Eleanor.

Guy gestured to the palace and around him.

"I think she has enough on her plate," he replied.

Eleanor grinned and shook her head; she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"This is a woman who renounced her title to be with you against my tyrant of a son and was part of a civil war battle. I think she is a little stronger than you give her credit for," she added.

Guy knew that the former Queen had a point. He decided to face his wife back at the palace in her study writing to families who had lost loved ones in the brief battle for the throne. As soon as she heard the door open, she looked up hopefully and was relieved to find her husband back where he belonged and rushed to him before he could ask her to remain where she was.

"There you are, where have you been all day? What did I do that was so bad that you had to leave me?" she asked.

Guy gently put his hands on her arms and sighed.

"I appreciate everything you are and everything that you have done for me; despite everything I have done in the past and while I have been with you. However, my sins and my sickness can't be eased by the King's pardon. It isn't his wrath I fear," he confessed, looking up.

The Princess nodded in understanding. Of course Richard's pardon wasn't going to stop the nightmares and the guilt but it was a step in the right direction. It meant that they could at least attempt a normal life while Richard was at war.

"I know darling but there is only so much I can do. At least this way you have more time to make up for the wrong you have done in the past. You have saved this country and made me so happy and I pray for the Lord to be merciful to you on the day of your judgement. I just hope that I haven't sent John to his death or that would make me responsible," explained Rose.

"Richard's judgement is his own. He is the King and we are only looking after England until he returns. When he does I want to go to France. Will you join me?" asked Guy.

Rose smiled in confirmation. She loved England dearly but more like a child loved a dog; she would always love and care for the country but any country to her would lose its appeal without her husband.

"Of course," she replied.

Guy couldn't have been more in love with his wife if he tried. Although her sneaking to her chambers at dawn was a little irritating and the fact that her sheets were still stained red once a month concerned him greatly as the months went by and there was no word from the Holy Land.

Robin also started to get concerned for his friends. He personally petitioned the Princess to check up on the situation in the Holy Land. However, he refused to leave Locksley at the mercy of Vasey as the two remained strained with each other.

"I can't leave Locksley in the hands of Vasey even for a few weeks. I want someone I can trust watching over the village while I'm gone," explained Robin.

Secretly Rose wanted to jump at the chance to return to Locksley and the people there that she treated like family and the children she taught as though they were nieces and nephews of her own. However, she had the whole country to think of next to a small village and she didn't want to burden her Aunt with such responsibility for an old lady.

"I give you permission to go Robin but I can't simply find…" started Rose.

"Allow me Locksley," commanded Guy,

Rose turned to him quickly and shook her head as Robin raised an eyebrow at him. How could Guy run Locksley when his wife was in charge of London and the rest of the country? Was he really willing to leave his wife for his former village?

"Guy please…" started Rose.

"The Queen mother can assist you here," added Guy, putting on his gloves, making out that he was leaving that moment.

Rose stood angrily and glared at her husband the Duke. She snapped her fingers and ordered Robin and the guards out of the room. Robin raised his hands in surrender as he left and couldn't help but smirk as he knew that Guy was in serious marital trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood BBC

"How could you? Do I mean so little to you? You would just leave me here alone without my husband?" asked Princess Rose.

Guy rolled his eyes impatiently; it was true that there was hardly a day they had been apart since they fell in love and he was considering taking weeks away from her in order to look after Locksley in Robin's absence.

"You have the Queen mother to assist you. We hardly see each other as it is Rose; are you forbidding me to leave?" he asked, challengingly.

"Forbidding?" asked Rose.

"You are regent after all. The King said you had the rule of a man in his absence. Go on; order me to stay," he added.

Rose couldn't have become angrier with him. She saw her surroundings in a red mist including the man she loved and struck him hard in the face, enough to cause him to stumble and cover his face with his gloved hand. He looked at her in disbelief.

"What on…" he started.

"Go to Locksley and when Robin returns don't come back!" she snapped.

Rose stormed out of the room and even Robin winced as Guy appeared red faced in more ways than one. His Rose would never have harmed him in such a manner and yet he couldn't help but feel that the power of ruling a county had gone to her head.

"Do you seriously think I'd want to?" he shouted after her.

Robin turned back briefly and saw that his concern for his friends had caused some damage to the relationship between Rose and Guy, but it was not his main concern. He began his journey at dawn and looked for signs of a boat wreckage incase they had not made it but the waters were kind to him and he assumed they had been to his friends.

He dreaded his return to the Holy Land; each time he left he swore that he would never return especially since the death of his wife but it was the second time he had returned to the land of heat and sand since that terrible day. Robin hated sand and he hated the heat but he was determined to find his friends and find out what Richard had done with Prince John.

When he reached England's camp he saw a native at the well. He assumed she was a woman as she was completely covered and attempted to speak with her but she fled the moment she saw him, not to the town but deeper into the camp. Robin found it very strange but approached the King's guards and politely asked for an audience.

"Robin of Locksley; I'm here to see the king if I may?" he asked.

The guards exchanged nervous glances before the one on the right entered the King's tent for a few moments before allowing him inside. There was no sign of John, Alan or Much but the native woman he had seen before sat with the King.

"Your Majesty…" began Robin.

King Richard held up his hand.

"My apologies to you and my cousin on my lack of contact. I didn't know where to begin but I wish she would have sent her husband," added King Richard.

Robin looked at the King in confusion. Surely he didn't bare Guy and ill will after he saved England during civil war? The figure in the burka sighed and shook her head; the King twirled his hand around and ordered her to disrobe and she did much to Robin's amazement as she was no Saracen and certainly not a civilian of the Holy Land. On top of that she was the reason for his torment in the Holy Land and the reason he struggled to show the future King of England respect.

"Hello Robin," she greeted, as though they had seen each other the previous day.

Robin felt sick. He didn't have chance to excuse himself; he ran out of the tent and was violently sick with emotion and shock. The King did not let the woman tend to him but his guards forced him back to his feet and back into the tent with the King and the woman.

"I wanted to tell you," she pleaded.

Robin held up his hand. He didn't want to hear another word from her or look upon her. His eyes were fixed at the floor and he was determined not to take notice of her. It was the heat; it had to be. Marian was dead and yet there she was in the King's tent living, breathing, talking and walking away from him earlier that day.

"We both did but with the war, my brother, my cousin and that man she married…" started the King.

"Is it true? Did Guy marry the Princess?" she asked.

"He is not the man he was and she is not the girl you left behind your Majesty. Yes Gisborne married Rose, they are very much in love or they were before I made my way here because I refused to leave Locksley under the sole care of the Sheriff of Nottingham. He left for Locksley as I left for here and I have reason to believe she struck him," replied Robin.

The King shuffled uncomfortably in his seat and Marian started forward.

"Did he not strike her back?" she asked.

Richard gave Robin a stare that meant that for his own sake; he hoped that Guy did not retaliate to his cousin's violence.

"No; he has never laid a finger on her unless it was to get her to safety. Like I said he is a different man since he left and so are you. I buried you," replied Robin.

"This is my doing Robin. I should have told you but I didn't want to cause you any further distress," explained King Richard.

Robin neglected his manners and seemed to forget that he was in the presence of his King. He was angry with both of them for not telling him that his wife was still alive after months of pain and suffering and almost committing treason himself just to get revenge for her death.

"How could my wife being alive cause my distress you stupid man?" asked Robin.

"Robin!" snapped Marian.

King Richard was merciful and allowed Robin's outburst.

"Marian was dead but there is a place where the dead can become living. They call it a Lazarus Pit but there are side effects Robin that we didn't learn until it was too late. Marian is angry and wants revenge; she is unwell and we haven't found a cure," explained the King.

Robin rolled his eyes and turned to Marian. She didn't look vengeful but she hadn't really spoken to him once apart from to say hello; she had only mentioned Guy and it concerned him.

"So you are keeping her here?" he asked.

"What choice do I have? If she returns with you my cousin and her husband could be in great danger. There are signs of the old Marian in her but don't be fooled. She has tried to escape countless times, even attempted to swim back to England. I'm sorry Robin but I can't have her back in England," replied Richard.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood BBC.

Locksley was not quite as it once was. Under Guy and Rose the village had an extended family feeling about it and people did not hide in their homes for days at a time in order to avoid the Lord of the Manor as he became quite approachable and reasonable. When Robin returned the locals were surprised but happy to see him back where he belonged until he told them that he was restless not knowing where his friends were and what had happened to Prince John; they had the right to know as a community after all. Of course the people were terrified of the idea of Vasey having full control over them; he wasn't as ruthless as he once was as new laws had been put in place about lying about how much the King needed in the Holy Land; but it didn't stop him occasionally being heavy handed with his people.

Guy was Duke and being addressed as his Grace but his mood wasn't anywhere near as graceful as his title. He returned to Locksley with a bruised face and ego due to the way he had left his wife the Princess, who was looking after the throne while her cousin the King was at war; she was the new heir to the throne and had done well to right the many wrongs that Prince John had made while he ruled. Part of him hoped that it was their first and only quarrel as a normal married couple but his wife had not acted normally; usually she would have acted more rationally about him leaving and discussed it with him but he was attacked and told not to return.

The Duke half expected a rider with a message for him and an apology but after a week; his bruise had healed but his pride had not. Would he still keep his station if he was no longer married to the Princess? She had the power to do that after all. Was she going to send him to the Holy Land? Or would she made him the new Sheriff and fire Vasey? Many thoughts of Rose and her sudden dislike of him worried him and made it difficult for him to remain patient with his villagers; especially as he was sleeping badly once again.

Back at the palace; Rose acted as though everything was normal. She was a Queen in the making as far as anyone who came across her was concerned. At the start of the day; her subjects took care of her, washed and dressed her and for the rest of the day she took care of them and supplies for the Holy Land for her cousin; despite how tempted she was not to send any as he had not personally contacted her since before she sent Prince John to him to face judgement.

However, the Queen Mother was concerned about her as it had been a long time since she saw her niece smile or heard her laugh. There had been no word from Locksley for her and no messages sent to the Duke as far as she could tell. Eleanor had an uneasy feeling and found herself seeking out the Princess to ask if there was anything she could do to lighten her burden.

"Rose dear, you haven't stopped. Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Eleanor.

"No thank you Aunt," replied Rose, not looking up from her desk.

Eleanor frowned slightly.

"Is anything the matter?" she asked.

"Prince John almost cleared out the Kingdom with the amount of debts I have had to pay; instead of gold I have provided some families with his belongings so that they might trade or keep warm from his many clothes. No wonder he mocked me on my wedding day," replied Rose.

"Very wise of you. Have you heard from Locksley or the Holy Land?" asked Eleanor.

Rose was starting to lose concentration and patience with the questioning from her Aunt and it began to show in her tone of voice.

"The gentlemen in our lives have been quite mute of late," she replied.

Eleanor knew that she was on thin ice and treaded carefully; whereas she was convinced Rose would never lock her away; she did not fancy being on her bad side as she had also seen the mark she had left on Guy before he left.

"Do you not feel that perhaps you should send them a message?" she asked.

"I have enough to do. They are grown men both capable of picking up a quill and ink if they wish to contact me. Last I checked one of them was also a capable rider as he lives on the same land that I do," added Rose.

Eleanor sighed at the Princess' stubborn nature that she shared with her cousin Richard. If they were all in the same room she would have banged their heads together regardless of how old they were and what they did for a living. All three were capable of ruling a country but when it came to relationships they were as bad as each other.

Another thought occurred to the Queen Mother; Rose had been different, her dresses were larger but she assumed that was due to her personal style, she was impossible to reason with, less polite to the servants and hardly sleeping.

"Have you bled recently?" she asked.

Rose had been writing, believing that her Aunt had finished with her and about to take her leave. She stopped and slowly put down the quill she had been using, taking care not to get any ink where it shouldn't go.

"I have been under a lot of pressure. It is not uncommon…" she began.

"I'd like you to see the physician regardless; you haven't been yourself and it isn't doing you any favours, away with you and I will send him to your chambers," ordered Eleanor.

Rose didn't argue and left her study to get ready to get help for her problems. When Guy so willingly left for Locksley she assumed it was because she hadn't given him a child or showed any signs of being with child in as many months. She had failed as a wife and was concerned that she would fail as a ruler and that Richard would hate her as much as John; but she was doing her best with the chaos that had been created by the former Prince of England.

As she stripped to her bare skin she looked at herself in the mirror. She had put on some weight since living in the palace but she had been well-fed despite choosing not to go to the hall for meals by herself. The only time she had been unwell was when she came to terms with how she had treated the man she loved and battled with her conscience something fierce in order to convince herself that her actions were justifiable.

There was a knock at the door and Rose braced herself for bed rest or being told to share her work with the Queen Mother. However, it was the Queen Mother, who had been right with her suspicions when the physician told her the news.

"The Princess is with child by at least four months your majesty. I am surprised we have only just come to this conclusion," he informed.

Eleanor covered her mouth.

"We must get word to the Duke…" she began.

"You will do no such thing. He heard me loud and clear that if he went to Locksley, he could damn well stay there and I meant every word," ordered Rose, appearing dressed.

"But he is about to become a father; he has the right to know," explained Eleanor.

"The only man who has the right to know is the King and I am happy to write a letter to him explaining the situation to him," added Rose.

Eleanor had been to Nottingham before and was ready to go once again in the dead of night when no one would see her. It didn't rest well with her the way Rose was isolating her husband after all he had done for her and the country.

The village was peaceful at night. Everyone went to bed early and rose with the dawn and so there was little disturbances apart from the occasional sound from the stables of a horse. The Duke who was caretaking over the small village didn't even bother to look out of the window but he was always cautious to check the rooms and how the servants were before he turned in.

For poor people; they slept very well and very peacefully. Guy envied that about them. There he stood, royalty, gentry, a former knight and a hero but he hardly slept since his wife told him to go and struck him in the face. The pain had finally left him but the sting to his pride hadn't left. It wasn't that Guy wanted to strike Rose back but it was the fact that he couldn't challenge her because of who she was. Duke or not he could still commit treason if he didn't tread carefully.

A knock at the door almost startled and worried the Duke; he was about to blow out his candle when the noise made him go to the door to discover who wanted to see him so late. He was very surprised to find another member of the royal family at his door.

"Eleanor?" he asked.

The Queen mother looked anxious and harassed.

"Back to London with you," she commanded.

Guy folded his arms and didn't even have to tell her that he refused to go back there for personal and professional reasons. Eleanor already had a plan in mind to make him return without breaking her niece's trust exactly as Guy would be sure to notice once he returned.

"I will take care of Locksley; I am in enough trouble for coming to you I don't doubt. You're needed in London your grace," added Eleanor.

"I was told that if I left not to return and received quite an assault to back it up. If my wife wants me she can send for me!" Guy, half snapped.

It was the second time that a woman had aggressively put hands on him. The former Queen practically put Guy against the wall of his former home and made it quite clear that he was going back to London one way or another.

"Last time I checked you are a Duke and she is a Princess. I was once Queen here and as such I still over-rule both of you. Go back to London right now or I swear I will do something I regret," she ordered.

Guy frowned.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked.

"Just go!" ordered Eleanor, releasing him.

Fearing the worst for his wife; Guy took his horse from the stable and returned to the castle in London. The guards didn't stop him and he was careful to walk confidently as though he belonged there. He decided to wait in the throne room on the seat he personally saw as his own throne; it wasn't too far off morning and he had to think about what he was going to say to her.


End file.
